HP and the magic story
by sonya13
Summary: Is the summer before his 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry is retrieve from his jail to live a summer full of adventures, travels back on time and to prepare himself for his destiny. All this thanks to a heritage gift ‘the magic book’. HHr RL DG.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Is the summer before his 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry is retrieve from his jail to live a summer full of adventures, travels back on time and to prepare himself for his destiny. All this thanks to a heritage gift 'the magic book'. HHr RL DG.

**Disclaimer:** They belong to JKR, I'm only playing.

It was summer in Surrey and everyone was in the street or in the pool having a good time everyone except a certain black haired boy who was sitting on the windowsill watching the world go by.

To everyone he was just an ordinary guy who was trying to refresh himself but on the inside he was nothing but ordinary. He was a wizard but not any wizard he was Harry Potter "the Chosen One" "The Boy Who Lived" although he only wanted to be Harry.

Ten minutes later he decided to go for a run. He had been training since the end of the year in Hogwarts after discovering that his destiny is to kill Voldemort. But that wasn't the real reason and he knew it. He started to train because after the death of Sirius Black, his godfather, he decided to not let anything like that to happen again. He would be devastated if something happened to any of his friends to be more exactly to a certain brunette best friend, Hermione Granger whom nearly lost last year. Every time he closes his eyes he returns to that day and sees her being hit with that purple curse again and again, and he can't breath, he can't think, he feels his world crumble around him, he's willing to die for her. He can't let anything happen to her and especially now that he found out that his feelings for her are more than platonic.

He was putting on his trainers when Hedwig came zooming through the window.

Hi girl! - said Harry giving her an affectional pat on the back - What do you have for me?

He took the letter, and while he was unrolling the parchment Hedwig flied to her peach to take a deserved nap.

Harry recognized the neat writing with only one look and started to read it while a smile started to appear on his face.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Ok stupid question. Hope your relatives are treating you right. I've talking with Dumbledore about you leaving the Dursley earlier this year and guess what! You can come to spend the rest of the summer at my place! What do you think? You want to come? Hope so._

_I've already finished my school work did you started yours? It's ok if you didn't 'coz we can do it together if you come. Sorry I forgot to tell you that it will be the two of us alone because Ron is spending his summer with Luna (who would have thought about those two together.) Any way send Hedwig as soon as possible with your answer so we can pick you up tomorrow. _

_I miss you._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

By the time he finished the letter he was grinning from ear to ear. I can't believe it; I'm going to spend the rest of the summer with Hermione. The two of us, alone! Oh my! It's going to be great.

He picked a roll of parchment and started to write. When he ended he reread it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I would love to come. Can't wait to see you. _

_I miss you too._

_Harry_

He awoke Hedwig and sent her with the answer. He looked around and started packing when he was finished he started heading out when his uncle called him.

You! When the hecks are leaving? – growled Vermon.

Tomorrow – said Harry

Are those freaks picking you up?

No, a friend of mine is picking me up; her parents are dentist so they will come by car – lied Harry, the truth is that he didn't know how they will pick hi or who for that matter. He decided to forget all about it and went out of the house.

He started running. After three weeks of running his body now was well-built. His chest was firm, his arms were strong and his stomach was flat. He has changed so much since the beginning of the summer and everyone with a pair of eyes could see that.

After an hour of running he headed back home and once again in his room he started to do some push-ups.

He was nearly finished when Hedwig came back. He took the letter from her and started reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't wait to see you too. I'm so happy you want to come. I'll be picking you up tomorrow with my car. My parents are in USA for the summer so we will be alone. Oh by the way I'll pick you around 10 a.m._

_Love_,

_Hermione_

Alone! Completely alone! No parents no friends just the two of us! I'm starting to panic! His mind was working furiously. Get a grip Potter is not like she knows how you feel. Besides she would never feel that way about you. Why would a girl like her feel something for someone like you? He said to himself. She's perfect while I'm just a stupid brat who gets everyone he loves killed. It's ok if she doesn't love me back that way she won't die - he thought and the worst is that he believed what he said.

**A/N:** This is my first story I just hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Is the summer before his 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry is retrieve from his jail to live a summer full of adventures, travels back on time and to prepare himself for his destiny. All this thanks to a heritage gift 'the magic book'. HHr RL DG.

**Disclaimer:** They belong to JKR, I'm only playing. Thanks to Hunter girl and incongruous irrelevance. Coz to be sincere I was a bit down because no one reviewed so I was about to stop writing but your reviews gave me strength so thanks and this chapter is for you two.

The sun started creeping out and Harry began to stir. He got up and headed to the shower and put on an Abercrombie shirt with a black worn out jeans that have some small cut on the knees and thighs. Those are the only clothes that fit him and were gift from Remus for his birthday, a tad early yes but Harry has never been more grateful than now for them. When he finished was 9:30 so head down with all his belongings and grabbed a bit of orange juice from the kitchen when de Dursley weren't looking. He sat on the stairs and waited for Hermione's arrival.

It was 10:10 when the doorbell rang.

I get it! - Harry said as he ran to the door and sprang it open.

He jaw dropped as soon as he laid his eyes on her. She was so different…Her hair was no longer bushy instead it was soft and shiny and it fell down to the small of her back in big curls. Her skin was tanned and it showed with her outfit, she was wearing a beautiful dark purple dress with black Flip-Flops and she wore purple, silver and black bracelets on her right arm. Her eyes were as brown as ever but with the sun they sparkled with golden tones.

Hi Harry- she said while enveloping him on a big hug.

Just hearing his name coming from her his heart started beating faster and was about to burst from excitement.

Hi Mione, wow you look great! – He said bluntly before he could stop himself what make him look down to prevent her from see him blush. As he looked at her to see her reaction he saw her turn completely scarlet and give him a bit shy smile.

Thank you, you don't look bad yourself– she answered with a small voice – Are you ready to go?

Yes – Harry said while recovering from her problem.

Ok so let's take it to the car so we can leave.

Ok you take Hedwig's cage I'll take the trunk – He said graving the handles and lifting it and heading out.

Once outside the door they headed to her car.

Wow Mione I can't believe you have a Mini. It's awesome!

Yeah it was my birthday gift from my parents. Do you really like it? – She asked

Of course. Just a bit girly for me but it suits you. I mean is small but practical, it's beautiful and comfortable just like you. And safe like I feel when I'm with you. – Oh Potter get a grip what are you doing! Stop doing that you will scare her off and you will ruin your friendship with her! And even if she likes you back it will only mean peril for her you gotta stop was repeating a voice over and over again in her head.

What Harry didn't notice was that while he was having the internal struggle Hermione was having her own thoughts._ He said that I'm beautiful, beautiful no one has ever said that to me before. Oh my god…and his so hot now and those jeans wow… HERMIONE STOP!!. You can't think that his your friend that's all. Oh but how I would love to be much more that his best friend. Suppose that I'll have to do something to make him notice me._

Neither of them moved for like 5 minutes they where so lost in their thoughts that they only came back to their senses when they heard Dudley and his gang start to call him names and hit on Hermione.

Harry so red when he heard them flirt with Hermione. With his Mione how they dare!!

Hey chick. Why don't you leave him and come with us?! We will show you what a real man is!! – Dudley said

Stop Dudley leave her alone!

What are gonna do you freak? You are worthless, you are only good as a punching bag – he said grining like an idiot like his stupid friends – and she is probably only a whore whom I'll use for a good shag and…

Before he could finish the sentence he and his gang started to sweat like they were being roasted in the oven. With a flick of his hand they went flying through the air and they hit the house. Harry was about to move his hand again when Hermione stop him with a hand on his arm.

Harry! No Stop! Please you can get into trouble leave them alone! – Hermione said frantically – Come on get into the car we better head out.

After they get into the car Hermione started the engine and get out of the parking lot. After an hour or so they arrived to the outskirts of London and stopped in front of a cosy two story house painted in white and with big windows and a back garden and a porch.

Wow Hermione this house is amazing!! It's so awesome!! – Harry said shocked.

Come on let's get inside and get you settled. Later I'll show you around and we can order something for lunch. How does it sounds – Hermione said while getting Hedwig's cage from the boot.

I'll love that – he answered her while taking the trunk.

Come on follow me – Mione said while opening the door. This is the living room over there is the kitchen and that's the bathroom.

Mione. How come that there's no door except for the bathroom? – Harry asked in confusion.

That's because my parents love the idea of loft's which are houses with no doors except for the bathrooms so they decided to use it in the house but don't worry the bedrooms do have doors – Hermione explained to him – The kitchen and living room are only separated by a hostess bar as you see that way they made the separation a bit more noticeable. Come on lets head upstairs so we can leave your belongings there.

Look this is my parents' bedroom, the next is mine and the last door is yours. Each bedroom has its own bathroom. The doors on the right are the first my parents' office and the next one is a small cinema. In the basement we have a game room with a pool table and some other thinks like board games and a play station. If you go up this stairs you will find the attic and my favourite place of the house it's…

Wait let me guess! – Interrupted Harry – there's a library!!

Yep you guessed correctly – Hermione said blushing – Well in the kitchen we have the back door that leads to the porch and the garden where we have a pool and a barbecue. In the garage there's my father's car and I park mine outside. Well that's all. Do you like it? – asked her impatiently.

You gotta be kidding! – Harry said and Hermione's face fell – this is the best house if ever seen. The Dursley would be so jealous - answered Harry grinning.

Hermione gave him a big small before grabbing his hand and taking him downstairs. Just as their hands connected they felt like a jolt going through them but even if it surprise them they didn't let go.

Do you want to order lunch? - Hermione asked Harry.

Yep that would be perfect.

Do you prefer pizza o Chinese food?

I don't know I never tried any of them – Harry answered worth a downcast look.

Oh – said Hermione sadly- Well we order both then – she said after a bit of thought.

After making the call and ordering a four cheese pizza, pork with garlic sauce and Chinese rice. They sat in front of the TV waiting for the pizza that will be arriving in 20 minutes.

**A/N:** Hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
